


Radiowaves

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Jacksepticeye (RPF), Markiplier (RPF), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mark is The Voice Of Night Vale, Typical Night Vale Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: Jack isn't sure why he's moving to Night Vale. He's even less sure why the man on the radio knows who he is.





	Radiowaves

**Author's Note:**

> Im a strong believer every fando needs a night vale crossover. Enjoy!

_"A man with green hair moved into town today. Who is he? What does he want? Why is_ _his smile so perfect_ _?"_

Jack drove feeling dumbfounded at the what the man on the radio had just said. He couldn't possibly be talking about him? Jack scoffed and pushed down a little more on the gas trying to leave the eerie thought behind him on the road. There would be no way anyone would know he was here. It was like two pm and he had only just entered the town.

Night Vale, what an odd name for a town if he was going to honest. He can't even remember why he was moving or where he was moving from. The other day he had a vague dream about a planet, it's unlike anything he'd ever seen. It was a planet of awesome size lit by no sun. It's an invisible titan, all thick black forests and jagged mountains and deep, turbulent oceans. When he woke he had a tug to move, that tug had led him here. It sounded crazy, he knew it did.

_"Listeners, the man seems to be moving here. Remember don't be rude to him, just point and gently scream, 'Interloper!' in his face. It's sure to make him feel welcomed."_

Jack glanced horrified at the radio. They were talking about him, weren't they?

_"Did you all know he's Irish? Seems ironic that he has green but then again mine is red so who am I to say such things. Oh, listeners, station management just slipped a paper under my door, 'Mark, if you don't stop talking about Sean 'Jack' McLoughlin new resident...' the rest of the note has been torn off with what looks like teeth covered in blood. Humph, well...I'm sure I understand what they mean. In other news, old women Josie said her non-angel friends..."_

Jack slammed on the brakes and stopped in the middle of the street. He had to get out of this town. It was run by crazy people, oh dear god why was here? Why did he ever decide to move? Jack started to turn the car around only to find whenever he turned around the town was still in front of him.

He couldn't get out.

What the fuck?

-

This town was insane. He's not talking just odd quirks ever small town in America has, no. It's fucking weird like someone knew he was coming because the moment he stopped trying to drive out of the town a man that looked menacing and said he was vaguely from the government pointed him in the direction of his house.

His house?

Turns out they, whoever they are, had a house for him. It was nice, too. That's the thing. It's like they knew him and decorated it  _for_ him. Like he had always lived here and just come home after work one day. Then a flyer had shown up. After reading over it, Jack had tossed it into the garbage. But then it showed up again. And again. And again. The last time it had actually come with a second sheet of paper that said, 'THIS IS FOR YOU. STOP THROWING IT AWAY, THAT'S RUDE! UGH, WE ARE JUST TRYING TO BE HELPFUL, LIKE WTF MAN!'

Jack looked down at the flyer in his hands. It was announcing job openings at the local radio station. Jack had wanted to avoid the station at any cost possible since moving in a week ago but apparently that was easier said than done considering every electronic piece of equipment broadcasted it, even his electric toothbrush, somehow.

Jack was considering applying for an internship when he felt like someone was in the room with him. Watching him. Understanding him. Then they, a woman, an old sounding woman whispered to him, "Not if you wish to live."

He decided instead on electronic management.

Seems safer.

Seems.

-

Jack walked into the station wearing the nicest clothes that had showed up in his closet. Jack had always been terrible at interviews and from what he's heard about whoever runs the station they weren't friendly. Jack was about to knock on the door to the station management door when a voice stopped him. Not just any voice, the voice of Night Vale, Mark Fischbach.

"AHHH! DON'T!"

Jack jumped away from the door gasping, "I'm sorry! I just wanted to apply for," Jack turned to the radio host and paused. Fuck. He's hot.

Mark tilted his head to the side, "Wanted to? Oh! Are you applying for one of the positions?"

Jack quickly found his voice and nodded, "Yeah, electronic manager. I'm crossing my fingers that I get it. This place doesn't seem to have any other jobs, at least not for me."

Mark nodded, listening along, "Are you aware you're very attractive?"

"Excuse me?"

"I think you're hot," Mark said as if this was something you just said to people, "You're Jack, right?"

"Yeah," Jack answered, warily, "how do you know?"

"Irish and green hair," Mark said fluffing his own red hair.

"Oh yeah, how did you know that stuff by the way?" Mark opened his mouth to answer when a near demonic sound come from the station management room, "What the fuck?"

Mark quickly took Jack's arm and pulled him away from the room, "Never mind, I'll show you to your office. It's right by mine, isn't that lucky?"

"Yeah, I guess," Jack whispered, "Wait, I didn't interview yet. I don't have a job."

"They didn't kill you did they?"

"Who?" Jack asked horrified.

"Station management," Mark said, a matter of factly.

"No," Jack said uncertainly.

"Then you got the job. I can already tell this is gonna work."

-

_"Did I tell you guys, yet? I'll tell you now, you remember the Irish interloper? He started working at the station and I can_ _tell_ _you he's extremely pleasing to look at. Listeners, he's currently outside my door blushing. It's his first week working here. First time dealing with our odd little traditions, so we should all cut him some slack."_

_-_

_"Oh, one thing before I leave you all. You all know Jack? Well, he's has been here for a few months and in that time I have managed to befriend him but today I'm planning to ask him out on a date. Oh...wait..Jack are you listening? Oh...well...umm... Buh-bye Night Vale!"_

-

_"Just the other day Jack and I were playing video games and he looked over and told me he loved me. At first, I wasn't sure what do but then I remembered we were dating so I kissed him."_

-

" _Let's take a look at the community calendar. Monday isn't happening. We all took a vote and decided it wasn't worth it. Wednesday is the first day of Fall. Beware, we don't know what will fall this year and after what happened last year with the hundreds of kitchen sinks we can't be too safe. Also, this Friday is very important. It's Jack and my one year anniversary. Have I ever mentioned how much I love him? Just the other day I woke up and he was just there, sleeping. Can you believe I get to wake up next to something so beautiful? Okay, Jack is standing outside my studio, threatening to pull the plug on my show if I don't stop."_

_-_

Jack had been in Night Vale for over a year now. Things here, he learned, made sense in a nonsensical way. He understood the way things worked. Mark helped him through a lot of it.

Speaking of Mark, he was currently talking about their relationship again on air. Jack groaned and rubbed his temples, feeling a blush rise at Mark's words. Jack walked over to a pile of cables and picked them up. He tapped on the studio glass and drew Mark's eyes to him. Jack pointed to the cables then mock tugged on them. He then pointed to Mark and drew a finger over his lips.

"Okay, Jack is standing outside my studio, threatening to pull the plug on my show if I don't stop," Mark said sending him a remorseful look and continuing his show. Jack shook his head and walked away to his own office.

You'd think after a year he'd know exactly what his job was but if anything it was the opposite. He did everything that needed to be done which was rarely anything electrical. He preferred office administer as his title, although it didn't actually matter. He quickly grew grateful that The Faceless Old Women That Secretly Lives In His House had warned him not to take the intern job because he had watched more than half a dozen of them die at no fault of their own. It was horrifying.

Jack was ordering some paper and pens when he heard station management outside his door. Like any good employee, he hid under his desk until they were gone. When he came out from under his desk he saw they had left him a congratulation card for Mark and his anniversary, well it was actually a heart of unknown species with a literal arrow through it. He got the message and was flattered they remembered.

The small gift got him thinking about what he had gotten Mark. Jack touched his pocket and felt the small box resting in his pants.

-

"Are you sure you want to spend our anniversary dinner at Big Rico's?"

Mark pulled on his jacket and spun to face Jack in their kitchen, "No-one does a slice like Big Rico, no one."

Jack chuckled and held his hands up in defeat, "Pizza soup it is."

-

"And then I said, 'Well, Felix, maybe if you didn't also have to question everything then maybe you wouldn't have a permanent vague yet menacing government agent as your roommate.' I honestly don't think he minds, she seems very nice from what he's told me," Mark exclaimed moving his hands to talk about his childhood friend who also found the need to question everything in Night Vale, Jack didn't even do that.

"Mark, Mariza is his girlfriend," Jack said taking a sip of his pizza soup. He really missed wheat and wheat by-products.

"Well, I know that but she also works for the government," Mark gestured with his spoon.

"Lots of people do," Jack shot back, "anyway, I wanted to ask you about something. John Peters—"

"The farmer?"

"Yeah, he asked if we'd like a puppy. His old lady just had a litter and he's trying to get them to new homes. I went over the other day and he apologized because he only had one left. He said she was the runt and no one wants a dog that didn't have its third eye and a barbed tail. I thought she looked fine."

Mark chewed his lip, he looked nervous, "Pretty big step. Adopting a pet with my boyfriend? What if you leave me?"

Jack reached over the table and took Mark's hand, "I would never."

Mark squeezed his hand, "Still..."

"Would you rather adopt a dog with your husband?"

"Well, sure, if we were married then that would make some things easier. For tax purposes and stuff. I'm not saying we can't get the dog now I'm just saying if we were married—Why are you on the floor?"

Jack smiled up at Mark and quickly pulled the box from his pocket, opening it to reveal a small silver ring, "Mark, I moved to this insane town over a year ago. But, it feels like I've lived here for my entire life even if it's only been such a short time. I could have never managed to make it here without you and I'm not sure I ever want to be in the world without you again. What I'm saying is, Mark, will you marry me?"

Everyone in the diner had turned to watch them. He could even see the secret police from behind one of the bushes in the corner inching closer to hear Mark's answer.

-

" _Oh, and then we drove home from Big Rico's as fast as we could and well...did some things I know Jack wouldn't want me to say on this on air but...we had really fucking good sex. Jack, baby I'm sorry! Jack's tugging his hair and running away. Anyway, that's it. I'm engaged. I didn't think I'd ever say that but it's true. I almost forgot we named the dog Chica. She's wonderful."_

_-_

_Proverb:_

_One small step for mankind one giant leap into a future of uncertainty and fear for future generations._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. Im very proud of this.


End file.
